Multi-turn cable connection assemblies have been used to eliminate slack between a rotatable member and a stationary or a relatively rotatable member. Such assemblies have been used in steering assemblies to establish electrical connection between the steering wheel and the steering column, i.e., the mechanical lead for the horn button. As one of the members rotates, slack of the electrical cable increases between the two members.
Various assemblies accommodate the slack. One type of such assembly includes a rotatable shaft with a first flange extending radially outwardly in the spiral configuration along the shaft. A second spiral flange is secured to a support structure and is at a second circumference around the shaft. As the shaft rotates in a first direction the cables is coiled about the shaft guided by the first flange. As the shaft is rotated in a second direction the cable is laid upon the second flange. This assembly attempts to eliminate slack in the cable independent upon the direction the shaft is rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,271 granted Oct. 4, 1960 in the name of J. E. Dawkins discloses such a system where a shaft contains a first spiral flange extending radially outward from the shaft with a second spiral flange on a support structure about the shaft at a second circumference. The problem with this type of assembly is that slack is eliminated only when the cable has completely wrapped upon the shaft. When the cord lays upon the second flange, only the rigidity of the cable itself holds the cable in place.